Passion Spice Chinese New Years Style
by obsidians
Summary: After a mistake on the Amazon's part, Furinkan High School students get involved in an orgy that leads to awkwardness between Kuno and Nabiki.
1. Chapter 1

Passion Spice Chinese New Year Style

Shampoo was smiling at the camera when they interviewed her, the Nekohanten had arranged a festival for the students of Furinkan high School in honour of the Chinese New Year and it was going very well. They had traditional food, decorations and entertainment, of course the students enjoyed getting out of school early the most, to enjoy the nice weather and take advantage of the free snacks that'd been provided.

"It too too good day, everything done traditionally and Japanese students get to know about our culture more" Shampoo explained as she was interviewed.

"I understand that this was your idea, Ko Lun" the interviewer said, he was a reporter from the human interest part of the local news show.

"Yes but my staff and I worked hard to make this day happen and I think that it's impressive how it all came together. We had a lot of help from the students themselves. I like the idea that Japanese people and Chinese people can work together to build a better tomorrow and I like to think that this festival is a good example of that" she said, realizing that amazing publicity this was for their restaurant.

"Yes everyone seems to be having a great time, we'll take some more footage of students enjoying themselves and then be on our way," he said, shaking their hands.

"I really cannot fathom why it's necessary that I remain with you today" Kuno groused as he matched his larger steps to match those of his more petite companion.

"Really you have someone else you'd rather hang out with Kuno-Baby?" Nabiki asked.

"You know the answer to that, why even bother asking?" he said in irritation.

"Ranma and Akane are here together because they have a project to complete in the library after school. Sorry you are to remain with me so that I can make sure you don't ruin with this lovely day with your petty jealousies and quarrels with Ranma. The Amazons are paying me very well to avert this" Nabiki explained.

"Jealousies? Quarrels? You make it sound like I have fisticuffs with Ranma every day. I do not need you as a body guard Nabiki Tendo" he said, burnishing his bokken at her.

"Put that thing away and come have something to eat" she said steering him into the food tent that had just opened.

"I'm not hungry" he complained.

"Nonsense you haven't had anything to eat for hours" she said, as she examined the spread before her. "What would you recommend?" she asked Mousse.

"Everyone has been eating these like hot cakes" Mousse said, indicating to a huge tray of buns.

"I understand that you're responsible for my latest companion" Kuno said to him with a glare.

"It's more the women than myself" Mousse replied. "It's nothing personal"

"Right" Kuno replied.

"Perfect" she said picking up two of them. "Come on and eat your bun" she said.

"Yes Nabiki" he said with a sigh and prodded reluctantly after her and had a seat beside her and proceeded to eat it

"These are really good, it wonder what spices were used?" Nabiki said and moaned in appreciation as she ate her bun and then didn't realize that Kuno was blushing as her moans were starting to sound positively orgasmic. Nabiki could feel her nipples go hard and cleft between her legs started to dampen. He turned to look at her and found her studying him intently.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" he asked her.

"I never realized what beautiful blue eyes you have" she said in a sultry sounding voice, as she continued to study him in that same way that made him feel uncomfortable and hungry at the same time, at the same time her hand came up and stroked the exposed section of his chest. "I must say that you're look really good, have you been working out more than usual?"

He gasped as this seemed to ignite the passions within him. As her small hands stroked him, he could feel himself getting painfully aroused at this simple titillation and a blush painted the tops of his cheeks. "You know, I really never realized how cute you are" he said in a husky voice.

"Kiss me Kuno-Baby" she practically begged him and then they were kissing hard and deep while everyone around them stared on in shock at the strange sight.

Needing to be closer to him, Nabiki undid and pushed off his shirt while his own hands slid her apron down her uniform until it pooled at her waist. He quickly made quick work of her buttons, her bra he simply ripped off until her erect nipples poked into his own bare skin. He reached under her skirt and ripped her panties off. Settling her hot legs on either side of the bench, he pushed down his hamaka pants and boxers and stabbed himself into her hot virgin channel and pleasured her with lunges of his hips while she cried out in ecstasy. This had happened so fast that no one really had time to register it, until the two virgins lost their's in public and didn't give a toss who watched until Mousse spied what was going on.

"What the hell are they doing?" someone whispered as Nabiki had her first orgasm with a harpy shriek.

"What's going on here" Mousse demanded and then turned at white as a ghost at the unlikely sight that met his eyes. "Someone stop them" he called to the stunned crowd at large and then gasped when other people started taking their clothes off and making love until the food tent resembled a bacchanal feast of teenaged bodies in various stages of undress and positions, all moaning and writhing together. "Stop that" Mousse cried as he ran around, trying to separate people, to no avail.

Nabiki and Kuno were now both completely naked as he rode her doggie style while she knelt on the table. Mousse ran looking for Ranma and Akane but found a naked Akane riding an equally naked Ranma with a hunger that shocked him. Remembering that Ryoga had chosen to attend with Ukyou to guide him around, he sought their assistance, only to find Ryoga pumping her from behind while her played with her full breasts and nuzzled her neck.

Not knowing who else to turn to, Mousse ran to find Principal Kuno, he burst in his office crying "Principal Kuno, there's something wrong, the entire student body has gone mad, including your son; they're all fu…." only to find him making love to Miss Hinako while the strummed his ukulele and sang what a tight little wahine she was. Seeing an authority figures doing what their students were doing caused Mousse to blush. But he was relieved to see that at least Miss Hinako was in her adult form. Spying the half eaten buns perched on the side of the desk, Mousse clued into what was causing the extraordinary behaviour. So he went off to find his fellow tribesmen. He located them watching the orgy, by some coincidence Kodachi had shown up and now was pleasuring a member of her brother's Kendo team.

"Great-grandmother, what cause everyone to act nuts?" she asked her, blushing at the sight of so carnal a display.

"I think you must have mixed some passion spice into the ramen" Cologne replied with her eyes wide.

"How do we stop them?" Mousse asked her.

"We can't, it would be worse for them if we do, we have to let them keep on making love until it's out of their systems. Close the tent doors and lock the school door and be glad that that reporter has gone away. You both should get something to eat because it's going to be a long night and we're going to have a whole bunch of embarrassed teenagers on our hands in a few hours. I would recommend avoiding the ramen" she explained.

Shampoo and Mousse did was instructed and managed to conceal what was going on by turning the music up load. Both virgin teens were embarrassed at first, but soon grew used to the carnality going around them and the orgasmic sounds soon didn't bother them in a least. Mousse had a seat not to far away from Kuno, who was now pounding Nabiki from the front while she drooled a mixture of their juices onto the table. Shampoo had a seat next to him as it was the only spare seats in the place. "Want a bun?" he asked as he handed her one.

"Sure" she said and had a healthy bite of her own and with a grin; he took a bite of his own.


	2. Aftermath

Lol, sorry about the influx of Tatewaki/Nabiki stories, I'm trying to come up with one that I want to finish, yes I'm a bad girl who needs a spanking :)

Love ya,

Sid

Kuno watched Nabiki walk down the hall, noticing how the normally boisterous girl was now silent as she had been since they'd had passion spice induced sex in front of the whole school a couple of weeks ago. It had been a nightmare to wake up covered by an emergency blanket that each rutting couple had been thoughtfully been provided with by the Amazons after they'd passed out from sheer exhaustion and the aphrodisiac had left their systems. Kuno had been thoroughly confused to be holding a naked Nabiki in his arms while it felt like someone had taken a cheese grater to his dick. She'd become hysterical at the memory when she'd awaken herself and had slapped him. It had been Cologne who'd taken charge of the situation and had separated the girls from the boys and gotten them all dressed while his embarrassed and thoroughly dishevelled father had taken the boys under his wing.

They had explained to each group separately what had occurred with the passion spice and how it affected young couples and that none of them were to blame. It normally caused people to want to make love to the first person they see of the opposite sex or the same depending on their sexual orientation…..and have lots of sex for that matter. They suggested that that incident be contained as best as it could in view of their young ages. Kuno could only look over as Cologne asked all the girls on the pill or some form of birth control to sit together, Nabiki hadn't been one of them.

He turned back when his father asked, that if there were consequences that derived from that day, would the males be willing to take responsibility for them? Responsibility? How could he ask if a bunch of high school boys, who probably just gotten their first taste of sexual pleasure, would be willing to become husbands and fathers over something he'd had just said they had no control over? Kuno certainly didn't wish to be with Nabiki anymore then she wanted to be with him. She'd told him on several occasions that she didn't really care for him and seemed to have nothing but contempt for him. Yes no birth control had been used, but he didn't really worry about it because he'd been told that it was almost impossible for a girl to conceive her first time.

He tried to talk with her after that, but she'd told him that she'd wanted nothing to do with him, in fact she seemed to have changed and drifted through school like a silent ghost. He guess that she was embarrassed as her image of the smirking, untouched ice princess had been shattered on his cock as she eagerly accepted him into her chaste body. Yet the same thing had happened to most of the school and teachers as well, so why was she so concerned about it? After all, the Furinkan High School orgy was the best kept secret that almost everyone knew about, but wouldn't talk about.

On the advice of his lawyer, he'd finally approached her and explained to her that she knew that she wasn't someone he'd ever even contemplated making love with and had offered her financial compensation for damages suffered. She'd examined the cheque that he'd offered her, which he thought was more then generous, and then had slapped him across the face with a force that caused his head to rock back. She'd ripped up the cheque while she glared at him with such hatred in her eyes and had told him in a venom filled voice that she never wanted to see him again and to stay the hell away from her, so he did.

Time went on and some of the consequences that his father had mentioned, had become apparent in the form of new couples, shot gun weddings, people coming out of the closet or else girls being sent to 'visit relatives' in undisclosed location. Even the amazons left when it appeared that after Mousse and Shampoo had succumbed to the buns, he's won her in the old fashioned way. Ryoga had stumbled off with his nose bleeding a mile a minute, never to return and Ukyou had closed her restaurant and moved soon after that. The most painful part was when Ranma and Akane had quietly married at the insistence of their family, their public consummation of their love had broken down any objection that they'd formally had of their marriage. As for Kuno, after discovering how enjoyable physical love was, he longed to do it again. But with Akane now no longer available and the Pig Tailed Girl being a lesbian as Ranma had informed him, he'd turned to the person who desired him the most, Mariko.

It hadn't taken much, one date in a nice restaurant and then she'd jumped in his limo on the way back to his place. She hadn't been a virgin and had proved to be an enthusiastic and imaginative lover who was fun and uncomplicated. Okay her spelling everything was kind of annoying, but she was bubbly and desired him beyond anything. So he'd allowed her to choose his clothes when she suggested that she didn't much care for his baggy attire and allowed her to dress him in western style tailored clothing that enhanced his 'nummy' figure and this seemed to turn her on. Now that he had a girlfriend, kendo suddenly seemed less important then getting laid and going on dates and he suddenly found himself becoming more popular. Yes he would see Nabiki around and sometimes find her studying him with a peculiar look on her face but he didn't think much of it.

Nabiki had felt numb after the realization that she had not only had sex with Kuno, but in front of the entire freakin' school! That had rocked her world until she felt dizzy with shame. She was forced to recount every stage, how easily he'd rendered her bare and then murdered her virginity, how his kisses seemed to burn and take her breath. How his bokken calloused hands had felt on her breasts and hips as he had made her assume many positions and grunted ferally as he pounded into her incessantly. His blue eyes beamed like lasers and there had seemed to be look of conquest and triumph in them as he'd fucked and filled her. How she'd loved it while she came on him and his own seed conquered her womb, but still he never seemed to go soft, only for them to start again until they passed out from fatigue. Not that she'd ever considered him as a lover, but somehow she'd been rather shocked to find out that he was a dominate bed fellow, he'd always seemed the sort to let a woman take charge. She'd felt extremely sore when she'd woken up and started screaming in outrage as if trying to deny the memories. Everyone had seen them! The worst part was when he tried to give her money, as if she was a prostitute to be bought off! Her rage over what she was starting to suspect had caused her to slap his handsome, smug face and say that that she never wanted to see him again. Late that night in her room, a pregnancy test had confirmed her suspicions and she'd wept bitterly as she felt her world tumble down around her.

How could she, Nabiki Tendo be a girl in trouble? An unwed pregnant teenager? She'd never succumbed to lust for a boy; her only real lust in life was for figures and dollars. The closet she'd ever come to an orgasmic rush was when her shrew investments doubled and then tripled and she got a thrill only when her bank account increased. What was physical love compared to cold hard cash and what it could do? Mere lust for a pretty face and nice body seemed so silly to Nabiki. Too many of her females friends held part time jobs and what did they do with their earnings but buy make up and pretty clothes to attract the opposite sex, ridiculous. Nabiki's eyes were wide open to the future, a future that involved a full scholarship to a prestigious university, that would be her spring board to a high paying job. Then she would worry about silly lust when she met someone who was not only well off, but her intellectual equal in everyway. But how could she do that while being a mom? How could she go to university while worrying about how to pay for day care for Kuno-Baby Jr.? How could she claw her way to the top while having to worry about PTA meetings, packing lunches and sewing costumes? As for attracting a mate, forget it.

She knew that the easiest course of action would be to terminate it, but at the same time wasn't sure she could as her family's code was always to protect the weak and helpless. What was more helpless than an unborn baby? Yet she shuddered each time she remembered that it was Kuno's child growing inside her like a tumour. She put off the decision but went to a clinic and used a fake id for a full examination and it was confirmed, she was pregnant for sure. They discussed options with her and she again put it off and suddenly she was two months gone, the sounds of her morning sickness concealed by the daily shower she took each morning. With each passing day she grew to hate Kuno, yes she knew that it wasn't technically his fault about the passion spice. However if he hadn't been such a freak she wouldn't have had to babysit him for the Amazons in the first place. Yet she shuddered at the idea that it might now be Akane in this situation and was almost relieved it was herself.

Graduation was approaching and Kuno now seemed almost normal, sex was good for him apparently. Nabiki would watch him walk hand in hand with his new girlfriend and feel nothing but resentment that he was living the highlife while her life was pretty much over. She felt nothing but contempt for him as he traipsed around being all suave in his contemporary clothes and acting like he was the big man on campus. Sometimes it was like he was smirking at her as if he could see that Nabiki was already slightly starting to show. She'd always been lean and her belly was now subtly convex. It was Akane who discovered the truth one morning and Nabiki had sworn her to secrecy. When Akane, who was happy in her own marriage, had the gall to point out that Kuno really wasn't such a bad guy and his honour meant a lot to him, Nabiki had almost bitten her head off. She didn't want anything to do with him and would handle it herself, she snarled. Yet she knew that her father would make her marry her enemy if he knew and the loathsome fool probably would, so Nabiki would wait one more week until her graduation and then she would find somewhere to go until she came to term and would give her child up for adoption….and hopefully never see Kuno again.

He'd caused her so much of a headache and grief, once everyone had seen her naked and having sex; suddenly boys with lust on their minds were attempting to date her where before they'd feared her. She sometimes would date in the past but would allow them nothing but a few chaste kisses while they supplied her with expensive presents and dinners as if she were a slot game that would put out one day if they kept on plugging into in. Kuno with his false friendship had changed all that, as well as everything else. She tearfully had refused her scholarship, saying that she wanted to take a year off to travel…and that killed her.

She removed her clothes and looked at the slight bump of her belly and tried to hate the unborn as much as its father but failed to; it had never robbed her of her honour and then tried to replace it with money. It was innocent in all of this, she hoped that if it was raised free of the horrible parenting that had twisted both Kuno children and in a stable environment; that it wouldn't succumb to the madness that seemed to flow in their veins. That was probably the best gift she could give it. Sometimes she found herself examining the ignorant Kuno and wondering if it would get his eye colour, perhaps his chin or dark hair? She wasn't certain how much of his genes would affect her child, as she refused to think about it was being his too. At least he was good looking; his features were sculpted and almost pretty and he was good in school, but dumb as a cashew in lots of ways unfortunately. Then she felt kind of sad that she might never even meet it and then put her clothes back on with a new resolve and tried to decide where she would go.

Kuno had listened to Nabiki give her valedictorian speech and had noted that she didn't look really happy in the least and left the stage silently after receiving her diploma. She did show up briefly at the after party he threw for their graduating class and seemed to study him and Mirako but said very little, except to tell people that she'd decided to take a year off the study, which surprised him as he'd heard she got a full scholarship to somewhere. Mirako herself seemed to be wildly jealous of Nabiki, after she'd found out who he'd had sex with his first time and kept on making snide comments about the silent girl. She was starting to annoy him with how much attention she demanded, she'd come to his party acting like she was the hostess and starting bossing his caterers around. This irritated his sister no end as she was the co-host and didn't much care for Mirako.

Kodachi despite being rather flighty, was just as good as Tatewaki in school because she absorbed everything like a sponge and had a logical mind when it came to puzzling out math problems. She did not suffer fool gladly and had simply told her brother that she thought his girlfriend to be an airhead.

He watched Mariko, her long hair was undone and she wore a short skirt and joked with the guys that after they left, Kuno was going to rock the pleats off of it. Okay perhaps she was a little crude for his tastes.

"Nabiki dear, have you gained a little weight?" she asked her in a falsely sincere sounding voice.

"No I haven't" she replied with a blush.

"Really, I thought maybe all those parfaits that Kuno-Baby used to buy your might have caught up with you" she suggested and to Kuno's shock, patted Nabiki's belly, causing her to recoil to Kuno's surprise. That was another thing he didn't like about Mariko, she'd taken to calling him by the nickname Nabiki used to use, whereas Nabiki only called him Kuno these days, if she deigned to talk to him at all. He couldn't help but notice that Mariko might be right, Nabiki wore a dark burgundy dress and her normally flat belly, held a slight curve that he could have sworn hadn't there before.

"Don't touch me, I'm leaving" she coldly said and headed for the door.

"Come back, I can recommend some exercises for you that will take the disgusting fat right off you" Mariko called after her, winding her arm around his waist. Kuno shook it off in disgust and hurried after Nabiki.

"Nabiki wait" Kuno called after her.

She stepped out the door and hissed, "what do you want?" her form was ridged and her face might as well have been carved from stone.

"I just wanted to say goodbye, I know that you've been…irritated at me lately but I wanted to get your new address so I can write to you. I'll miss you" he said.

For a second, she seemed to soften and then her mask slipped back on. "I don't wish to hear from you, I hate you" she replied in a voice of ice.

"Why?" he asked her in confusion. "I know that you were embarrassed about…the incident but at least nothing came of it" he said with a shrug, wondering when she flinched at this statement.

"Yes we were very lucky" she said in a bitter sounding voice and left without saying goodbye. Kuno couldn't help feeling that it was the end of an era.

Nabiki went home and tried to sleep but felt miserable, her classmates were going to be going off to college and university soon after enjoying their last summer as irresponsible teenagers while she would be living in a rooming house and working at a diner with her friend. She'd known better then to contact anyone that knew her family and her mind had drifted back to the odd Caucasian student that had attended Furinkan High School a few years before, she'd been cynical and sarcastic and they'd hit it off right away. On impulse Nabiki had called her cell and gotten in touch with her.

Emily had been surprised to learn of the turn of events but quickly had talked to her parents and Nabiki had been invited to live in their rooming house with them rent free for the duration of her pregnancy, in exchange for helping out with the diner attached, in Meguro City.

"Are you sure about this?" Akane asked her sadly while she watched her sister pack; it was breaking her heart that she was leaving.

"I'm not gone forever, Sis. Just seven more months and perhaps one more to get back in shape and then I'll be back" she promised Akane.

"I don't see why you have to give your baby up. Look I've talked with Ranma, if you want, I'll pretend to be pregnant and we can pretend it's ours when it's born" Akane offered.

"Yeah and if it looks too much like Kuno, gums will start flapping" Nabiki said. "Not a good idea"

"Who could tell, both Ranma and Kuno have blue eyes and dark hair, people would just assume she or he takes after Ranma" Akane said.

"Yes until they until they get involved in some kind of martial arts ballet or scuba diving and start calling themselves the pink rose or white thunder of blah blah blah" Nabiki said.

"I don't want you to leave" Akane said.

"I have to go, I'm already starting to show, how long before people remember who I slept with and I bring shame on this family? I don't want father to marry me to someone I can barely even tolerate or for him to allow Kuno to buy him off. I don't to get an abortion and I can't keep it" she said sharply.

"But if you go talk with Kuno, I'm sure you could work something out" Akane said.

"Yes perhaps he would pay to me make our little problem go away so I wouldn't embarrass the great Tatewaki Kuno. After all everything and everyone has a price, even a girl's chastity" she said bitterly, shutting her suitcase with a decisive thump. "I've got to go catch my train" she said gave her teary eyed sister a hug.

"Do you have your prenatal vitamins?" Akane asked her.

"I think that they must have fallen out of my purse last night. I'll grab some from a drugstore when I get there" she promised her. Nabiki was touched that all of her family and lots of her friends showed up to see her off, she received many hugs and found herself tearing up and cursed pregnancy hormones. Everyone waved goodbye as her train pulled away until she could no longer see them and then she felt tears leaking out of her eyes and her hand stroked the small bump below her waist. "It looks like it's just me and you Kuno-Baby" she whispered, feeling it appropriate to call her unborn after her former nickname its father.

"Bye K-u-n-o-b-a-b-y" Mariko said as she went to leave his place after staying over after the party.

"Bye Mariko" he said giving her a kiss and closing the door after her, that spelling thing was getting very annoying.

"Master Kuno, perhaps you could see that these get returned your friend Miss Tendo?" Mrs. Awati, a member of his kitchen staff suggested, holding out a bottle of what appeared to be vitamins.

"Sure, I can drop them by her place" he replied taking them from her and then his eyes snapped open in surprise at what was written on it.

"You're sure that these belong to Nabiki?" he asked her in a shocked tone of voice, doing a rough calculation of how long it had been since they'd been together.

"Yes she came into the kitchen wanting a glass of water and must have left them on the counter, that was definitely the bottle she was holding" she replied in a confused tone of voice and wondered why the young master ran out the door.

Ranma was surprised when someone was hammering on the door; he'd stayed behind when everyone else went to see Nabiki off as he was expecting an important delivery. He looked out and was surprised to see a sweat soaked Kuno wearing just a pair of jeans and noticed on his grimy feet.

"Yo what's up Kuno?" he asked him, opening the door.

"Where's Nabiki?" he demanded.

"You just missed her; she's going on her trip today. She's touring Japan" Ranma lied.

"Don't fuck with me, where is she?" he snapped.

"I told you that…." Ranma protested.

"She forgot her pills at my house. Care to explain why she would need these?" he asked, shaking them in front of his eyes. "Is she pregnant?" he demanded.

"I wouldn't know, that's not the sort of thing you tend to ask your sister-in-law about" Ranma said with a nervous laugh.

"Ranma do you swear on your honour as a martial artist that you know nothing about Nabiki being pregnant" Kuno intoned.

Ranma groaned that he would make him swear on that "you'd better come inside" he said in a resigned sounding voice.


	3. Found

Kuno was frustrated when he found out that Ranma and Akane only knew about Nabiki's pregnancy, but hadn't been told where she was going. He was certain that one of them knew but eventually had to accept the fact that they didn't. All they knew was that she was somewhere in Tokyo working at a café and living in a boarding house. The idea that she was working in a servile position baffled Kuno!

He'd tried to make inquires about places like this, but found out that there were tons of boarding houses all over Japan. Finally he hired a private detective, only to be thwarted again. Apparently her skills in espionage had prepared her well for this venture. She'd withdrawn from her bank, a substantial amount of money and that probably had ended up in another bank close to where she was. Therefore there had been no recent activity in her accounts and nothing had been charged on her credit cards. Postcards, letters and souvenirs were delivered to the Tendo residence from locations all over Japan; this gave him pause, until he was informed that there are services that provide this for a fee. As for the presents themselves, they were the variety that could be purchased in any tourist shop, which gave no clue as to the town she might be residing in. All of it seemed to lead to a dead end, even the most remote relative of hers had been check and she was not staying with any of them.

So months went by and Kuno felt himself more and more concerned for his old friend and one time lover, especially since there was no evidence in her medical records that she was even pregnant! Was she taking care of herself and their future child? Was she eating right and getting the exercise that she needed? The more he read about the dangers of what can happen during pregnancy, the more nervous he became. He found himself wondering if she had miscarried by now. Although he was nervous about the idea of becoming a father at the age of eighteen, he'd promised himself a long time ago that he would never abandon any child of his as his own parents had. Kuno felt betrayed that she'd chosen to shove him away rather than confide in him. What sort of a monster did she think he was that he wouldn't help out a female acquaintance in trouble, let alone one carrying his child?

So he kept on paying the hourly fee of the detective, which as quite high and the professional sleuth felt embarrassed that he couldn't locate an eighteen year old girl. Teenagers were certainly not crafty by nature, to know how to cover their tracks. All that could be ascertained, was that she'd bought a ticket bound for a farther destination and had gotten out somewhere between Nerima and there. As far as inquiring to the people employed by the railway, there was nothing that really stood out about the girl that really made them remember her. After all a slender girls who looked between the ages of sixteen to twenty with short dark hair in a bob cut and brown eyes were a dime a dozen in Japan. Everyday the detective searched her name through employment records and found that there was no activity there, either she was being paid in cash or living on the savings she'd withdrawn. It was quite by accident that he stumbled on any clue of her and that was simply because he'd seen her picture so many times that when he saw a picture of a black lipsticked girl in a paper located in Meguro City, she was only identified as being a waitress working in a Gothic Lolita themed restaurant called, Moon Dance Café, but the more he studied the picture, the more he was sure that it was her. So much so that he emailed the picture to his employer.

Nabiki had thought when she arrived at the boarding house that the place she would be working at would be like any other café/diner type place all over the world, until she saw the black with red splattered walls and skeletons parked in the corners. The entrance itself had a cartoony type skull over it and the doorway was its mouth. The interior was lit by red lighting and black roses were on each table and the table cloths a dark red. Everywhere you looked there were morbid images of death, a stuffed crow that bore a plaque that said nevermore. A display cabinet holding a collection of wildly painted skulls. All in all it wasn't like anything that Nabiki had ever encountered before and her friend Emily Cameron, who now called herself Emily the Strange after a popular clothing line, was now a gothic Lolita herself. She wore clothing in Victorian lines with short ruffled skirts, ruffled thigh highs with tall clunky boots, dark makeup and black bows in her long bright blue dyed hair. She'd outgrown her baby fat from when she was fourteen and now was tall and willowy and had a figure similar to how Nabiki looked when not pregnant. She'd been a strange girl back then with her love of skull jewellery and had utterly hated their school uniform. She'd had grown into an ethereally beautiful young woman with bright blue eyes, who'd become more outgoing with time. She'd greeted Nabiki like the old friend that she was and then had looked at her critically and said, "we have to do something about your clothes if you're going to work in our café." Upon meeting her parents, Nabiki had understood what she'd meant.

Nabiki pulled a pair of striped black and red thigh high socks; she'd tried wearing fish net pantyhose in the past, but didn't care for the diamond pattern on her baby bump. She pulled on a black empire waist dress with a red skull and cross bone pattern on it. A simple choker of a red rose with fake black thorn pattern on the band completed her outfit and she slipped into her eight hole doc marten boots. A hint of red lipstick and some black eyeliner later and she was ready to start her day. She looked at herself in her full length mirror and barely even recognize herself as the same Nabiki that had arrived there four months before and that's that way she liked it. She was now six months pregnant and her slight curve had become much more apparent and her narrow hips has widened slightly. Pregnancy seemed to suit her as she seemed to glow with good health and look even more stunning for some reason.

She had to admit that she liked working for the with the friendly, but eccentric Cameron-Yamauchi family, who seemed to treat her as another daughter and sister. She lived over the café and her room didn't have much in the way of furniture and only a tiny kitchen, but it was warm and comfortable and she didn't need much more then that.

When Emily had told her that her family ran an alternative café, she's assumed she'd meant it was intended for gay people, boy was she wrong. She'd thought that the clientele were weird when she'd first started working there as they were a mixture goth, biker and punk, but soon found them to be friendly and made many friends there. Just they weren't what she hung out with in the past, but they'd accepted her and sympathized with her tale of how the father of her baby had left her, so she had to flee from her house in shame. So she plenty of people giving her clothes that could be used as maternity clothes or finding cocktail dresses at discount stores that could be altered into goth work clothes.

She met Emily in front of the store, she'd always thought that goth people stayed out all night long and slept all day long prior to working at the café, but had been dissuaded of that notion when noticing how many came by for their morning coffee.

"You look nice today" her friend greeted her as she opened the store, disengaged the burglar alarm and adjusted the strings on her bonnet.

"It's pretty easy to match colours when the dominate theme is black" Nabiki said with a grin.

"True and you do clean up really well. Okay you can pull off regular goth, now when you going to try gothic Lolita?" Emily asked her.

"Too many corsets for a preggo" Nabiki pointed out.

"I guess you're right" she said with a laugh and then added, "Mom's going to be a little late today, which do you want to do, start the coffee or dust the displays?"

"I'll start the coffee" Nabiki said and did so, having no clue how close danger was to her.

Kuno couldn't believe it when his detective had sent him the newspaper clipping; he'd never seen her in makeup, let alone wearing tight, rather revealing tight clothing. When had Nabiki gone goth? Yet the girl in the photo appeared to be her, so much so that he was driving down to the place. Okay technically he had to be twenty to drive in Japan but had gotten a license aboard and managed to 'convince' authorities to let him use it. He was a bit of a gear head and owned several expensive cars, but had opted for a Chrysler 300 for discretion and had packed enough clothes for a couple of days just in case. He enjoyed driving, but was reflecting on the breakup of his relationship.

Mariko had been hinting that she was expecting an engagement ring prior to his going to university, to show that he would be faithful to her. However he didn't love her enough to want to spend his life with her, in fact sometime he wondered if he even liked her, nothing like trying to get off when a girl is chanting k-u-n-o I'm c-u-m-m-i-n-g; he grimaced at the memory. She had reacted very badly to finding out the reason why he was searching for Nabiki, she had questioned if he even knew for certain that it was his. But he was certain, Nabiki had been a virgin just like he had been and he hadn't seen her with anyone since, the thought hadn't even crossed his mind quite frankly. The long and the short of it had been that, Mariko had said that she refused to accept someone else's child as her own after they married and he told her that that wasn't going happen. That led to a huge blowout that made him officially single and with a perfect size five footprint in the middle of his forehead.

He pulled up in front of the address that he had googled and could only stare it, trying to convince himself that he had to be at the wrong address when he saw that it appeared to be a café dedicated to vampirism and devil worship. He could believe that the pale, black clad figures smoking outside were actually vampires themselves if it hadn't been early in the morning. He pulled up and parked his car and let himself inside, ignoring the rude stares his plain blue jeans and blue button down shirt he was wearing, drew when he entered the gateway to hell itself. Those gazes seemed to say; what a freak!. The inside was even worse than the outside and looked like a combination of bad Hollywood vampire film and a serial killer's dream souvenir collection. Finding an empty booth, he picked up the menu and studied the waitresses, he had to admit that the girl with the blue hair looked vaguely familiar but she was Caucasian and therefore not Nabiki. The other one was obviously Japanese but was wearing an outfit that Nabiki would never be caught dead in. He studied the menu and wondered if he should get the Bella Legois burger or Wolfman omelette special.

Nabiki was so busy talking to people that she almost didn't notice her new customer until he was seated and studying the menu. "Sorry about that hon, can I get you a drink to start with. The Countess Elizabeth Bathory Blood Bath is on special and it's bloody good" she said smiling at the top of his head. The way he was dressed shrieked 'tourist' in her mind.

Kuno was startled to here Nabiki's voice in there of all places and lowered the menu to see the unlikely sight of her dressed like a goth, the smile fled from her face and she dropped her pad. "Kuno what are you doing here?" she said in a strangled voice.

"I came here to find you" he said evenly, noting that she actually looked pretty good and her belly was showing extraordinarily well. . "I understand that I'm going to be a father. Thanks for telling me" he said drily.

"This is none of your business" Nabiki said, placing her hands protectively over Kuno-Baby and could feel him kicking them as if in protest.

"How could you say that? Are you insane!" he bellowed at her, leaping to his feet.

"What's going on here?" the blue haired waitress asked. Up close she looked even more familiar. "Wait weren't you that freak that used to go to Furinkan?" he asked her.

"I know you, you're Kunto" she said in triumph, with a snap of her fingers, causing Nabiki to blush.

"That's Kuno" he hissed, narrowing his eyes at her.

"I think that my way of saying your name suits you best. Surprised you're not locked up in a padded white room by now" she taunted him.

"Emily, there's something I haven't told you" Nabiki said.

"I'm the father of her child" Kuno said, putting his hands on his hips glaring at the blue haired girl.

"What no way! Nabiki did all the other males in Nerima die off? We used to make fun of this guy all the time. Remember how he used to wave that stick around?" she said, not believing what he was saying in the least.

"That's a bokken" he snapped. "Nabiki will you tell her it's true"

"Hell no would someone as cool as Nabiki would lower herself to sleep with a loser like you" Emily snapped.

"How would you like if I go get my bokken and cram it up your ass?" Kuno growled.

"It's true" Nabiki said so softly that they barely even heard her.

"Why did you rape her, did you drug her?" Emily demanded.

"I get the impression that that isn't the case my dear" her mother intoned coming up behind her. "I take it you're the father of Nabiki's baby. I was wondering when you'd show up" she said.

"Hi mom, I told you about Kunto when we lived in Nerima" Emily said.

"That's Kuno" he corrected her.

"This is my mother Serena Cameron-Yamauchi" Emily introduced.

"You're half Japanese" Kuno demanded of the ghostly pale girl.

"My father is, I'm not" she shot back.

"Pleased to meet you ma'am" Kuno said dubiously. Serena had her daughter's brilliant blue eyes and obviously was a pretty Caucasian woman in her mid thirties, but looked much more like a handsome professional body builder and was easily inches taller then him. She wore a leather vest and form fitting leather pants and boots and a single thick blonde plait tapped her but.

"Well now that the gangs all here, I think it's time that you, I and Nabiki have a talk and get this sorted out. Come Nabiki, come Kunto. Emily watch the floor" she ordered and turned on her impossibly tall heels and walked before them, leaving them no choice but to follow him.

"That's Kuno" Kuno objected. He wondered why all the patrons were glaring at him and a girl with fang tooth caps smiled at him and mouthed the words "I'm going to bite your balls off"


	4. Meet the Friendly Freaks

Serena had a seat behind her desk and noticed with amusement that the handsome young couple looked like they were slightly scared and on their way to the principal's office. "Bix, it seems that you didn't tell me the truth, that he left you. You never told this gentleman you were pregnant in the first place did you?" she asked the downcast looking Nabiki.

"No" she said in a tiny voice.

'Bix' Kuno questioned himself. "I didn't find out until she left a bottle of prenatal vitamins at my place and when went to her home…she was gone. Her brother-in-law was the one who told me and I've been looking for her ever since" he explained.

"Ranma did what? I swore him to secrecy!" Nabiki cried.

"I invoked him to swear on his honour as a martial artist to tell me that he knew nothing of it" Kuno explained.

"Jerk" Nabiki said in a voice eerily like Akane's.

"I want to know right now whether you want this child or not. As the father you have a legal right to sue for custody if you want him" Serena intervened.

"Yes I do or I wouldn't be here," Kuno said glaring at Nabiki. "Wait it's a boy?" he asked in a delighted voice and Nabiki nodded without looking at him.

"I'm putting him up for adoption" she said defiantly. "There's no way Kuno's getting my kid"

"Are you able to support a child given your tender age?" Serena asked him.

"My family's very wealthy and I can engage an au pair," Kuno counter.

"I refuse" Nabiki said.

"I don't think you understand your position, you have already said that you don't want to keep this baby and he has already said he's able to provide for it financially and seems emotionally ready to accept custody of him. The court would rule in favour of him every time" Serena explained.

"Nabiki what did I ever do to you to make you treat me like this?" he asked in exasperation.

"You know" she said.

"No I don't know!" he snapped back at her. "I'm sorry, all that I did was make love to you the one time and then got on with my life as you made it abundantly clear that you wanted nothing to do with me." She just turned away from this.

"Nabiki whatever your problem with Kunto is, it still doesn't change the fact that you lied to me. You told Emily that you'd been abandon by him and that you feared your father's wrath, that's why I agreed to our arrangement" she said looking at the brown haired teenager.

"I didn't want to have to lie" she said in a small voice.

"She apparently just didn't want to have to deal with me" Kuno supplied.

"Please don't send me home" Nabiki pleaded.

"Relax, I promised you that I would look after you until you came to term and a Scottish woman's word is always her bond. However it looks like the circumstances have changed now you'll have to come to some decision between you two" Serena said with a wave of her hand.

"What's your arrangement?" Kuno asked.

"Nabiki has a room and is provided with food from the café in exchange for working here," Serena explained.

"Wait you expect a pregnant teenaged girl to do slave labour?" Kuno cried in outrage.

"It's not like that, we don't have room at our house for another person and Nabiki insisted that she do something for room and board. She normally works cash and sits at the register, heck half the time the males of her acquaintance take her trays and serve themselves." Serena said.

"Nabiki getting males to do stuff for her, imagine that" Kuno said dryly.

"Hey I do my job well because I happen to like it" Nabiki said defensively.

"You shouldn't be working at all, you should be home with your sisters" he said sharply.

Nabiki only looked away at this. "You're not going to tell anyone?" she asked him.

He sighed and crossed his arms. "I suppose that some arrangement can be made. Is she able to remain with you under the circumstances?" he asked Serena.

"No problem, but the question is how do you intend to become involved?" she asked him.

"If she's living in your rooming house, we're going to need a bigger place" he answered.

"Why?" Nabiki said sharply.

"I doubt that your place's big enough for the two of us" Kuno replied.

"Wait you intend to move in with me!" she snapped.

"If I'm going to help you prepare for the birth of our child, I need to be present" he pointed out logically.

"You can't just show up and order me around" she shouted.

"I think that he has a good idea" Serena intervened. "You have three more months to go and you're going to need someone helping you when you're less mobile, not to mention la maise classes and stuff like that. Who better than your boyfriend?"

"He's not my boyfriend. We only had sex the one time and it wasn't my choice" she said.

"You didn't" Serena said, standing up so she was looming over Kuno.

"No I didn't rape her, it was more like happenstance. We both had some kind of weird aphrodisiac that stimulates you to want to have relations with the first person you see and we happened to be there together. We and most of the school ended up….making love that day" he admitted and both Nabiki and he blushed at the memory.

"No way, Furinkan High had and orgy and I missed it" Emily said having overheard what he said.

"And I'm glad you did. I take you that neither one of you were involved before this?" Serena asked them.

"Me with Kuno? Don't be ridiculous" Nabiki said with a snort. Kuno just frowned at this but at the same time felt kind of hurt at this statement.

"So how many bedrooms would you need?" Serena asked.

"At least two" Kuno said without thinking.

"I have a three bedroom in the building that's vacant" Serena offered.

"Might we please see it" Kuno suggested, without thinking he turned around, seized both of Nabiki's hands and pulled her to her feet.

"I don't wish to live with you" she protested.

"You have two choices, you can either become my roommate and we'll have our child here or I'll drag you to my car and drive you to my mansion. It's up to you" he said impatiently.

Nabiki opened her mouth to protest and she could feel both other women watching her and then she realized that he wasn't going to go away. He was just as stubborn as ever. "Okay let's see it" she said with a sigh.

Kuno cringed at the tiny place, the whole thing could fit inside his closet with room to spare. It was essentially a tiny living room with a galley kitchen; washroom and three small rooms branched off of the living room. His first instinct was to bundle Nabiki into his car and forcefully drive her home. He didn't get it, yes she got pregnant, but so did lots of their school mates, it wasn't like she was the only one. In fact, one of the side effects of the passion spice was that it raised fertility in both partners.

"I guess it'll do" he said, to him it was like he was camping. There was only one washroom in the place to be shared between two people for kami's sake and no onsen, it only had a shower! "What do you think?" he asked her.

"Does it matter what I think?" she asked.

"We'll take it" he said, pulling out his wallet. "Is cash alright?" he asked.

'That'll be just fine' Serena replied. "Great, I'll write you a receipt, this includes dinner in the main dining room but breakfast and lunch, you have to handle it yourself. However all of my tenants get forty percent off if you want to come to the café" she explained and then looked at the looks that he and Nabiki were exchanging, she looked scared and he looked angry. She quickly assessed the boy, he didn't look the type to harm a girl and his anger was justified in her opinion, not that she thought that Nabiki was completely in the wrong. "I'll go write you a receipt; you can pick it up from the office. Would you like me to ask one of the boys to come and help move Nabiki's stuff from her old room?" she asked him.

"No it's okay, I'll handle that myself" he said dismissively.

"Very well" Serena said and tactfully left.

Nabiki sank down on the couch, refusing to meet Kuno's eye when they were alone. She could feel the weight of his disapproval and it made her nervous. She was used to dealing with him when he was lost in his world of delusions and narcissism. The Kuno before her was perfectly sane, lucid and pissed off as all hell at her.

He took a seat on the love seat opposite her, looking as regal as a king. "I have a question for you, was it me in particular the you found so distasteful as a prospective father or would you have reacted the same way to any male?" he asked her in a silky voice.

"I don't wish to have anyone's baby" she said to him.

"Yet here you are and you felt that running was a better solution than confiding in me. You could have had an abortion and I and no one else would have been the wiser. Yet you chose not to go that route; may I ask why?" he asked her.

She looked up at him for the first time. "I thought about it, even went so far as to contact a clinic, but couldn't go through with it. It goes against my family's code of protecting the weak and helpless" she answered.

"Very noble of you. Very noble considering you would take the chance living somewhere with virtual strangers rather then trust me or your own family. It's not like you to be a coward" he said.

"I'm not a coward, I'm realistic. This would have killed my father and you've made no secret of how distasteful you find me. What would you have done, offered to marry me?" she said with flashing eyes.

"Yes" he said. Her eyes went wide in confusion at this. "And I still will if you'll have me. Do you honestly think I would leave a young woman destitute, especially one carrying my child? I would have helped you in anyway that I could even if it had been the baby one of the other passion spice's male victims, either emotionally or financially because I thought we were friends of a sort. I've known you for a long time and all through high school, you were one of the only people who would talk to me or would spend time with me. I thought that you cared about me in a sense that you would nurse me when I was unconscious, but looks like I was wrong; all you ever wanted was my money. How much will it cost for you to sign over fully custody rights to my son and abandon this foolishness about wishing to put him up for adoption?"

"How dare you, you think I would money for this" she cried.

"What's the difference between taking money for photos of your own sister or for a baby you don't want when it comes to a cold hearted bitch like you?" he demanded.

"I'm not cold hearted, I want Ku-him to go to a good family" she said, feeling like she was going to cry and looked away from him.

"And not mine I take it? So it's not me just me you dislike but my whole clan? Oh that's right, each of us are madder than the next and you don't trust me to raise him at the mansion for fear that I'll give Ku-him a twisted childhood and insure that he becomes the next generation of wards of our house and just one step away from the looney bin. So sorry that I polluted the proud Tendos' genes with my deficit ones, princess Nabiki" he said with a bow.

"I didn't mean it like that" she snapped.

"Yes you did, you think I'm a joke who would make the Marquise De Sade look like Billy Cosby in comparison. That hurts" he said.

"I-okay your whole family's fucked up" she raged.

"Yes but is that a product of the mental illness that runs in our veins or of a horrible childhood, you ever ask yourself that question? You grew up surrounded by love, I didn't. My mother abandoned me when I was five and my father a couple years afterwards. I vowed a long time ago that I would never abandon a child of mine and you never even gave me a chance to prove this"

"But at least you have lots of money, my family's poor" Nabiki said lamely.

"Oh yes money's the greatest thing in the world. My money always gives me a sympathetic hug at the end of a hard day. It listens to me talk when I'm depressed. It also holds my hand when I'm nervous about something. You're right, nothing beats it. It sure makes up for the fact that my father's probably plotting my demise at some point and my sister would most likely help him. I honestly didn't think that anyone in the world could make me feel worse about myself…..and then I come here and discover this" he raged at her.

"Seems like you've been getting plenty of….hugs lately" she said sarcastically.

"You can't tell me you did this out of jealousy? I tried to get closer to you after want happened and you had no time for me, you said you hated me. Am I really so despicable?"

"You left me there without even saying good bye and then you offered me money like I was some cheap slut you could buy off. I wasn't some kind of prostitute I was a vir…" she said and then to her embarrassment, burst into tears, this shocked Kuno to the core, he hadn't even thought her capable of crying. Numbly he sat down beside her and drew her into a soft embrace.

"I left because I didn't know what to say, I didn't know whether to fall on my knees and offer you marriage or beg for forgiveness. I felt overwhelmed and terrified that you would accuse me of raping you because I did take from you something that I never had any right to. The money that I offered you was something that my lawyer insisted, there was already so many cases started against the school, the amazons' and even students themselves, he felt that I would be a likely target. I'm sorry, I never meant to hurt you" he soothed. That Kuno was being nice to her only made her more upset until she was practically wailing as she clung to him while he stroked her back.

"I'm so sorry…I should have told you….I should have trusted you" she sobbed.

"What did you do to her?" Emily cried when she opened the door to bring up a suitcase of Nabiki's clothes.

"We were trying to settle our differences and she started crying" Kuno stammered with a blush.

"So you didn't hurt her?" she accused.

"Of course not, I kinda got mad at her. I've never seen her cry before" he explained while trying to calm the still sobbing Nabiki.

"She's pregnant you dolt, her hormones are over the place. She cried like that when her favourite skirt wouldn't fit after the fourth month. She cried like that again when she needed a bigger bra size. She cried like that the other day when she burned her eggs while trying to make breakfast. Anything can set her off. Don't ever imply she's gained weight" Emily said with a shudder.

"I'm huge" Nabiki wailed.

"Hey dum dum, your doctor said you're an ideal weight for your stage of pregnancy" Emily said stroking her friend's hair while she clung to Kuno. Emily was honestly surprised to see the unlikely couple being so clingy.

"You look pretty good to me" he said. He felt awkward about the whole thing but honestly he'd never held her this close before, barring the one time they had sex. Yet it felt natural somehow.

"You think so?" she asked in an oddly young sounding voice.

"Yes I do" he said and meant it, finding her new shape oddly alluring.

"So what are we going to do?" she asked him.

"I'm staying here with you until our son is born and then we'll decide what to do. Either way I want him and you both if you'll have me" he promised her.

"But you don't love me" she said.

"You don't love me either but I'm willing to because I want us to be a family" he replied.

"I don't know" she said.

"We have time to decide" he pointed out. "This is for you"

"What is it?" she asked him.

"Akane managed to trick your father into signing the permission slip for us to get married and that other signature is my father's. We can go to any court house in Japan to marry if you want to. You can keep it or tear it up, you decide."

"You would do this for me?" she asked him.

"I would do anything for you" he replied and she couldn't help but notice how handsome he was and wondered why she never had noticed before.

"Good, 'cause she's horny all the time, hormones again" Emily chimed in, making both people go a bright red and look away from each other….yet this planted seeds in both their minds.

"I'd better see about getting my stuff from the car" Kuno stammered, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment.

"I'll start moving my stuff" Nabiki said with a blush.

Kuno went down the stairs, only to be pursued by Emily.

Seizing his arm, she drew him into the restaurant. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"It's seems that everyone wants to have a chat with you" she said over her shoulder with a toss of her wild blue hair. Kuno paused when he stood in front of the unwholesome looking bunch of Nabiki's new friends. The dominate motif of their clothing appeared to be black bondage wear in either leather or some shiny fabric he couldn't identity. Though others wore either lace or velvet and one particular gentleman seemed to be dressed in seventeenth century European court wear and held a cane. Most had regular black hair but many had streaks of different colours or had dyed it outright like Emily had. Most were tattooed, wore dark makeup and had more jewelry on their faces then his sister probably had in her whole jewelry box and they all seemed to be sitting in judgment of him.

"What do you want?" he asked then nervously.

"We want to know what sort of man would abandoned so sweet a rose as Nabiki Tendo, knave" thundered the guy holding the cane.

"I didn't" he said, waiting for Emily to speak up, but she just sat there and seemed to be enjoying his discomfort.

"I'll have your name, Sir" Cane guy said.

"Tatewaki Kuno" Kuno replied. "And yours?"

"What the hell kind of stupid name is that?" he heard someone ask.

"I am Lazarus" he said with a bow.

"Of course you are" Kuno replied.

"Silence that insolent tongue of yours, wretch! We were wondering what sort of swine walking on cloven hooves would dare sully a maiden as you did and now I see that swine before me. I shall have blades at dawn for how you besmirched the beauteous Nabiki's honour" he said pulling a sword from his sword cane and holding it towards him.

Kuno sighed and disarmed him in seconds, "put this back into your pincushion and listen to me. I didn't abandon her, she abandoned me. Why are you talking liking like that anyway?" he demanded.

"It's true, apparently he knocked her up while they were high on sex drugs at an orgy" Emily said with a smirk.

"I'd leave him too" someone mumbled.

"I don't know, with different hair and the right clothes he could be kinda cute" another girl mumbled back.

"Cool what's ecstasy like?" one of the girls asked him.

"Do you go to lots of orgies?" a fang toothed boy asked.

Kuno felt like his head would explode, that someone would dare think that he, Tatewaki Kuno would attend orgies and take a date along to boot! "That wasn't how it happened!" he exploded. "Well it wasn't entirely like that?" he ceded.

"Then tell us about it" Lazarus demanded.

Kuno did in a highly sanitized manner.

"That's kind of cool, where can you get this passion spice from?" someone asked him.

"I would recommend if you ever encounter some that you run for your lives" he replied.

"Okay so you're going to be living here with Nabiki, I guess we'll have to get to know you. You'll need a better name" Lazarus intoned.

"What's wrong with my own name?" Kuno demanded.

"It isn't sexy in the least. All of us have names that our parents gave to us and names that we chose ourselves" he explained and then Kuno was introduced to people named Death, Sebastian, Creepella, Siren, Dimitri , Vladmir, Lestat, Akasha Byron etc.

"Why all Caucasian names, aren't most of you Japanese?" he asked.

"We just like the sound of them" she explained.

Kuno looked dubiously at them, yes the boy were kind of attractive despite their long hair in some cases or spiked into weird shapes but they were all ghostly pale that wasn't exactly enhanced by dark lipstick and all seemed as if they'd never seen the inside of a gym.

"My father used to call me Tachi, or if that doesn't suit, I suppose you can call me Morpheus" he said sarcastically.

"Sorry Morpheus is on vacation with is parents, Tachi will have to do. Pleased to meet you" they said smiling in what they probably thought was a friendly manner, but this unsettled Kuno, especially since he would be spending the next several months in the their presence.


End file.
